


Cuming Soon to Theaters

by EvergreenEmerald



Series: Smut dump [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Attempted Seduction, Car Sex, F/M, First Time, Makeouts, Moaning, Porn With Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Sex in a Car, Teasing, Underswap Papyrus, desperate reader, drive-in date, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 11:38:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvergreenEmerald/pseuds/EvergreenEmerald
Summary: Papyrus and you have been on a few dates and you think everything is going well... he just hasnt made a move on you. After being left sexually frustrated again, you take matters into your own hands in the form of a skin tight dress, no underwear, and at a drive in movie.





	Cuming Soon to Theaters

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from Pickles_Tickle for an underswap papyrus and public sex. Hope this is what you were looking for.
> 
> i hope you enjoy and if you notice any errors let me know.

You are slammed into the wall behind you as Papyrus presses his tongue deeper inside your mouth. You are gripping onto his sweater, pulling him closer. One of your legs is lifted around his waist. His hand reaches down and grips at your bare ass under your dress. You hope he notices that you are wearing your pretty pink thong today. You can feel him getting hard against you. _Oh God, yes!_

 

He sucks on your tongue and then lets it go to nibble on your lower lip. His hands are rubbing up and down your body, but he is avoiding touching your chest or your crotch. He pulls away and starts giving your neck soft pecks, occasionally dragging his teeth against your skin. You shiver and hold onto him tighter. _Yes! Please bite me or give me a hickey! Anything you give me I will fucking take!_ He starts sucking on your exposed collarbone and you moan loudly. You look to your left and there is the door to your apartment… just a few more feet and you can have your way with this skeleton! “Do-do you want to come inside?”

 

He pulls away from you, he has his sexy smirk on and you shudder. Is he going to say yes? Really? Finally- “Sorry, can’t. I got to be home in time to read Sans’ bedtime story.” He pulls away from you and starts adjusting his clothes. Meanwhile you are left frozen in place. He looks at his watch. “Shit, I gotta go. I’ll text ya later.” He gives you a wink before teleporting away… again!

 

“GOD DAMN IT!” You groan as you slide down to the floor. “Is he doing this on purpose!?” You are so ready to go and so desperately want to fuck Papyrus. Every time you guys go on a date, he either leaves without even holding your hand or leaves you hot and bothered. That is it, next date, you will conquer this skeleton. You will finally get laid!

 

~

 

“It’s going to be amazing! And it’s going to be in black and white!” You snort at how nerdy Papyrus is being. He called you super excited about some old syfy movie that is going to be playing at the local drive in. He asked you if you’d want to see the movie with him, Sans had no interest so it will be just the two of you. Of course you agreed. A chance to be alone with him, fuck yeah!

 

After you guys settle on a time, you hang up and look in your closet. What screams ‘fuck me’? You might have to go shopping. You are determined to finally go to the bone zone with Papyrus!

 

~

 

You held down the hem of your dress as you walked down the stairs. You are wearing a skintight, short red dress. It’s so short, if you bend over, everything will be exposed. More so since you vetoed underwear and a bra. Just one look at you and he should instantly know what you want. He’ll skip the movie and take you straight back upstairs. He’ll take off your dress and see you completely naked. Papyrus will totally lose control and make up for all the times he left you hanging dry. You are drooling as you fantasize all the things he’ll do to you. “Hey ___!” Papyrus pulls up in his red convertible, the top is on. He always puts it up during the night. Perfect.

 

His car is kind of low which gives him a perfect view of you and your lack of panties as you enter. “I can’t wait to see this movie! I have only seen parts of it that survived into the Underground.” He didn’t notice… he hasn’t even glanced at you the entire ride to the movie. Didn’t notice you flashing him or how short and tight your dress is. Your confidence is completely shot…

 

You are half paying attention to the movie, not really caring to follow it. You glance at Papyrus, he is fully enthralled in the movie, munching away on his popcorn. He made some popcorn and candy puns, but you gave him small laughs instead of the overly enthusiastic ones you usually do. All you want is to bang right now. Yes, you enjoy his company and really like him, but you want so much more… You felt the dick, you want it! You start thinking about the times you have made out, how he would tease you with his hands, not actually touching you anywhere inappropriate. How attentive he is when he kisses you. How fantastic it felt having him so close to you. Crap…

 

You rub your legs together; you turned yourself on with your fantasies again… You are squirming in your seat, unsure what to do with the wetness dripping down. “Want some popcorn?” Papyrus turns to you, probably noticing your odd movements. He turns to you as he puts some popcorn in his mouth and he starts choking when his eyes land on you. Really? Now he notices? “Are…are you cold?” Papyrus finally clears his throat, his face turning orange as he turns his eyes from you.

 

Cold? You look down and see your nipples were sticking out, raising the material. You smirk at him. “No, I’m actually really hot.” You manage to fan the hem of your dress, flashing him again.

 

This time his eyes bug out and his face erupt into orange. He turns his head from you, resting his elbow on the open window of the car, biting his closed fist. “I th-think you forgot something.” He mumbles. You look down to see an obvious boner forming in his shorts.

 

You unzip his shorts and start stroking him over his boxers. He groans and looks back at you, but you are looking at the screen now. “Shhhh, people are trying to watch the movie.” You point to the cars next to you. Everyone’s windows are open for the speakers for the movie that go on the window of the car. You continue to stroke him, pretending to be watching the movie. Papyrus is panting, trying to keep quiet as he tightly grips onto his popcorn. You rub the tip for a bit, bringing out more precum and muffled moans from Papyrus. He isn’t the silent type, is he?

 

You decided to go inside his boxers, pulling them down and fully exposing his cock. “Shit.” He gasps as you fully grasp him, dropping his popcorn.

 

“I can clean that.” You lean over, making sure his cock bumps into you as you do. He gasps, gripping onto the car door as you do. You eat the few pieces of popcorn that landed on his lap, ignoring his cock entirely. You look up at him and he looks kind of disappointed. "Were you expecting something?”

 

“I…no… I mean, yes… uh maybe…I... you don’t...” He fumbles with his words till you fully grasp him again and then licking his tip full on. You take him all the way in and start bobbing your head up and down, rubbing your tongue all around him as you go up and then deep throating him when you go down. He struggles to keep his voice down as he grips onto the door with one hand and then covers his mouth with the other.

 

You wrap both your hands around his shaft as you suck and swirl your tongue around the tip, paying extra attention to the spot that makes him tense up. His knees lift up from the intensity and a hand grips your hair tightly. You let go of him with a pop from your mouth, saliva and pre-cum dripping down your chin. He was leaning back in his seat, with his mouth wide open and eyes closed. His body finally relaxes, his knees lower to the floor and he is gasping for air.

 

You lean back up in your seat, letting him go completely as he catches his breath. Even you feel like you are close, there is a river flowing down your thigh from all the erotic faces and sounds he has been making. You watch him fully compose himself again, but still breathing heavy. Sweat is dripping down his skull. You reach over and your fingers only graze against his sensitive spot. He groans more freely. You can see people turning their heads at you two, but they quickly go back to the movie. “Do you want me to stop?” You twirl a finger around his head.

 

“Ye… No, don’t stop...” He leans his head back, enjoying the light caresses you are doing with your fingers.

 

You look in the back, it clean for once. “Do you want to move to the back seats? It’ll be easier.” You blink and find yourself in the back with Papyrus. He must have teleported the both of you. Well, take that as a yes. You sit on his lap and unzip his coat and push it off. Then you pull his shirt off above his head. He watches you in awe as you move. “Much better.” You drag your hands down his ribcage and he shudders. Then place your hands on his shoulders and angle yourself, sliding down on his member.

 

You bite your lip. “So big…” You mumble. He slides in so nicely and he stretches your walls, filling you completely. Your body relaxes as you fully sit down. He grips onto your hips tightly, his head leaning back on the seat with his mouth wide open as you adjust to his size. The straps on your dress fall down. You let them and then push the dress all the way down, exposing your breasts to him. His eyes practically bug out. His hands hold onto your hips even tighter. “Ready?”

 

“I… um…I, yuh…” You slowly rise and then go back down; he sucks in a breath as he slams his skull back on the seat. He is shaking as you start riding him at a slow pace. “Ah… stars…” He shuts his eyes as you start to speed up. The car is starting to shake and you arch your back, leaning your head against the driver seat.

 

You aren’t holding back your voice. “Fuck yes… finally…ah, Papyrus…”

 

Papyrus leans forward, pressing kisses on your rib cage. You look down at him and are taken aback by the look of pure awe on his face. You wrap your hands around his skull and pull him into a sloppy kiss as you continued to lift yourself up and down. The car is shaking and you are both moaning into each other’s mouths. Papyrus is now using his hands to push you down harder on his cock. He is panting hard and grunting.

 

He leans his head down and starts sucking on your collar bone like he always does and it sends a shiver down your spine. You lean your head up, mouth wide open as everything starts to explode. You muscles tighten around him, sucking him in as you finally reach the orgasm that you have been dying for. Your body is trembling as you try not to scream out his name.

 

You lean your head down on his shoulder. “No…not yet… just a little…” Papyrus whispers as he continues to move you down into his own thrusts, making your orgasm last longer. He groans loudly and his arms wrap around you tightly, one hand grabs the back of your head and pulls you into a hard kiss, still slamming into you. “Fuck…” He thrusts into you a few more times before letting out a loud groan, then gasping for air as he fills you with cum.

 

You both are panting, your foreheads pressed against each other’s. “AAAHHHHHHHHH!” You both jump, looking back. It was only the movie; the alien had killed a woman. You turn back to him, he’s smiling at you. You both chuckle together.

 

~

 

“I’m sorry I got us banned from the drive in…” You burrow yourself in Papyrus sweater as he drives you home.

 

Papyrus laughs. “Nah, it’s not liked I haven’t been banned from a place before. Though it was _a-maize-ing,_ we should probably not do that in public again.” He picks some popcorn off of his dash board and throws it in his mouth.

 

You puff out your cheeks at him. “If it was so good, then why didn’t you ever try doing it with me before? You had plenty of chances before…”

 

“I did?” He looks at you with a raised eye-bone.

 

“Yes! I practically threw myself at you all the time. And when a girl invites you in while you are making out, that usually means come and sleep with me.” Papyrus blinks at you, orange slightly on his face.

 

“Oh… well remember when I said I had very little dating experience. Let’s say that very little was actually zero.” Your jaw drops. No… You smack yourself on the forehead. Papyrus stops at a light and reaches into his back pocket and pulls out his wallet. He hands you a card with a V on it. “There you go, it’s all yours. You have earned it.”

 

Your face is on fire as you groan into your hands. “Oh my god Papyrus!”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to make a request


End file.
